Froggie06855
'''Froggie06855 (generally just nicknamed Froggie or ReflectiveLinning55860 on chats) is a user of Pouetpu-games who joined November 2, 2014 (the date of his first level). Mostly known by his series "Super Mario 2D World" and his new series Captain Toad 2D Adventure (which currently has 91/100 average) and by greeting new users with a warm welcome. He is also a user of this wikia going of the name DBAF12345. He's also known by his well designed profiles (to the point of being nominated on "Best profile" on the 2014 PG Awards during his hiatus.) His music however is extremely liked with numerous users (one in which being Mario Blight) borrowing his profile music when he was done with it. He helps new users by providing them music and welcoming them with a warm welcome. He took an unannounced 2 month hiatus at one point, due to personal reason making many to believe he left, but he returned and continue his series. He left yet again (during Pouetpu closure), but has returned. He was banned during the Pouetpu genocide despite not doing anything. He currently resides on Level Palace, but isn't to significant on it. Series * Super Mario 2D World * The Legend Of Froggie (SMF3) * Captain Toad 2D Adventure * Happy Holidays: A series based around holidays that Froggie06855 plans on making one day. Hacking So far Froggie06855 has made one hack called "Super Toad Flash 2". It is reminiscent of hacks like "Super Luigi Flash 2" as it changes the Mario sprites with sprites from another Mario character. He plans to update it from its current state. As of Januray 2016 it has gotten over 150 likes and 34k views. It is one of the most popular games on the site he has uploaded it to. Profile music service Since Pouetpu removed the "object" tag (embed HTML), which provided users to put YouTube videos and use them as music, Froggie06855 wanted to help all users searching for another way to put music. Finally, he now offers the possibility to add a profile music (by just asking him he can) transform YouTube videos into "audio" HTML codes on his own puu.sh account, making him the second user who offers this possibility (Popthatcorn14 offered this service before and Mario Blight did after both of them.) Level Palace After being banned Froggie like numerous other users transferred to the Level palace. Now he only makes SMF3 levels. Relation with other users Friends and allies Froggie06855 is mostly known by his comments on new users profiles, inciting them to add him in order make a good friendship with them. However, this is some of his closest friends: * Oomphalapompatronium * M2RaqadNova * Luigi Master 999 * Productions005 * AwesomeCJ * M2raqadNova * Markeyruiz97 * Squidward * Nintendo3DSForever Enemies and adversaries * Orangetack * Tcem Trivia * He initially wanted to be a moderator in 2016, but found the position pointless later on. * He initially preferred SMF1 to SMF2, however, this changed and he's now furious at SMF1 engine. * Ever since he moved toward to the Level Palce he has only been making SMF3 levels. * He hasn't made any SMF1 level's, hold levels, but he has been making hack levels recently. * He was on hiatus during his nomination on the 2014 PG Awards, causing him to miss it and was on hiatus during Pouetpu closure. * He has a YouTube account, with over 500 subscribers. * His favorite made level is his Yoshi IslandYoshi Island one which is also his second most popular with his least favorite being "Super Challenging Door" a level he himself didn't beat when he uploaded. * He is the admin of the Pouetpu wikia. * Every one of his levels (with the exception of his first level) was in the Best section at Pouetpu. Category:Users